


Release

by Vodkagirl95



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkagirl95/pseuds/Vodkagirl95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very dark Oliver/ Diggle one shot that explores just how Oliver gets release from the pressures and darkness of his existence.  This is my first guy/ guy scene so I'm a little vague on those details but I would still consider it graphic anyway (it's really more emotional than physical tbh).  Also while not canon compliant (obviously), there are references to S3 so consider yourself warned about spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my head differently than what I’ve written and I’m not sure what changed. I actually intended to work Felicity in but somehow I couldn’t so this is just a Diggle/ Oliver story! Again, very dark, very angsty, clearly sexual so read at your own risk!
> 
> DISCLAIMER - CW's Arrow definitely doesn't belong to me and I actually don't think I'd take the show this direction myself but I still played!

Sometimes it felt like he was going to explode. The past haunted him, still unresolved – guilt, fear, anger, and confusion had been his constant companions since the Gambit had gone down. The present was still a matter of survival more times than not – there was a limitless number of bad guys and enemies seeking not just to destroy him, but also his Team and his city. New guilt, fear, anger, and confusion joined the old feelings. The future was simply a black hole that he couldn’t begin to imagine. Whenever he had thought that a future, any future could be possible, with Laurel, with Sara, or even with Felicity, it had always come crashing down in death and destruction.

Each time he lost a bit more of himself. Each time he wondered if it would be the last time.

He felt like he was constantly poised on a razor’s edge and any motion, any movement drew blood. Hot, wet, bright red blood. It constantly filled his days and his nights until he just needed a release.

The first time he found that release he was beating up a training dummy as a substitute not for an enemy but for himself. He had again failed the city, failed his Team, and nearly gotten them killed. Lost in his turmoil, he hadn’t even heard Diggle approach until the last moment. He turned and struck before he realized that it was his friend. However, and he would never be sure why, he had kept striking even after he had recognized Diggle.

In mere moments, both men were fighting for breath and survival.

It wasn’t like their usual training and Oliver quickly felt a surprising sense of freedom and exhilaration from the brutality of the heated battle. He was able to let go of the iron clad control he normally employed simply to exist in civilized society after he had returned from the Island.  He felt alive even as Diggle landed several punishing strikes and kicks and he gloried in that.  He pushed everything he had into their battle as excitement coursed through his veins.

Their battle raged on and Oliver relished the challenge and comfort of it as it allowed him to ignore not just the ghosts of the past but also the responsibility of the present and even the fear of the future. He was longer Ollie Queen. He was no longer his father’s son. He was no longer Oliver Queen, CEO. He was no longer even the Arrow. He was a man, he was alive and he was free.

Oliver actually laughed when Diggle was able to sweep his feet and followed him down to pin him to the mat. He made no move to escape, but just looked at his friend seated on top of him – struggling for breath as sweat beaded on his forehead. As a new tension and awareness invaded his mind and body, Oliver abruptly moved to unseat Diggle and get away but his friend was immovable in his domination.

They struggled silently for several moments until Oliver just collapsed against the mat, emotional exhaustion ending his physical efforts. He actually felt weak, but he didn’t resent it as he first had on the Island. It felt good to let someone else be in control, even if it was only for a moment. Diggle was still seated on his abs and actually had a hand at his throat. Oliver looked up with a carefully blank expression – he was surprised to see not fear or anger but understanding and something else in Diggle’s dark eyes.

The moment stretched out as both men silently acknowledged the reason for Oliver’s tension as well as his struggle to get away.  The tension mounted until Oliver was hard and aching, but unsure.

Oliver remained frozen even as Diggle finally broke eye contact and looked away with his breath coming hard and fast. It was that single moment that allowed Diggle to suddenly change their positions and put Oliver face down on the mats. No words were spoken and Oliver remained still even as felt and heard Diggle’s movements.  He understood each rustle of fabric.  He understood the sound of a plastic wrapper being torn open. Oliver remained still, compliant even after the movements had stopped and silence reigned once more.  The tension grew once again but Oliver was still unsure, even as the need for release pulsed through his body.

Suddenly understanding, Oliver realized that Diggle would go no further on his own.  Pausing even as need and excitement tightened his muscles further, he took a deep breath and felt the heady power in submission. Power, freedom even. The choice was his to make.

Without thought but with complete trust and abandonment, Oliver moved his hands to his pants. He made quick work of unbuttoning and pushing aside the clothing but he didn’t look back or say anything. After another long pause, he heard Diggle’s steady exhale before he felt the man’s hands on his hips.

There was no gentleness as Diggle pounded into Oliver’s body with fast, hard thrusts. It was all about strength, dominance, and ultimately about release. Moving his hand down his own body, Oliver grasped his cock and timed his motions with Diggle until he found his release at the same time his friend did.

Again, no words were spoken…not that first time nor the times that followed. Usually they came together on the mats after Oliver was exhausted from using their training to battle his own demons. Sometimes though Diggle would come to him in the showers when Oliver no longer had the strength to even fight himself.

Diggle continued to give him the release that he desperately needed to continue fighting for the city. Diggle continued to give him release from the constant barrage of demands and responsibilities that Oliver had acquired since his return to Starling City. Diggle continued to give him the release from the darkness and emotional turmoil that had surrounded Oliver since the Gambit had gone down.

Recently though their lives had gotten better and those times together were no longer needed as frequently. In fact, Oliver had actually started a relationship with Felicity at Diggle’s encouragement. Diggle himself had found surprising happiness with Lyla and his new baby which encouraged Oliver to dream once again that a future was possible.

With Felicity by his side and future dreams clouding his mind and his heart, Oliver was unprepared for the challenges that came with the sudden and tragic loss of Sara.

He was again thrust into the darkness of the past – his emotions a maelstrom of guilt, fear, anger, and confusion that threatened to overwhelm him. Oliver started shutting down again as he fought simply to survive. As he knew Felicity didn’t want to die in that damned basement and he knew that he didn’t want that for her, Oliver pushed her away. He forfeited his one comfort, his one light in the darkness, his one chance for a future.

Again he was poised on the poised on a razor’s edge and any motion, any movement drew blood. Hot, wet, bright red blood. It constantly filled his days and his nights until he just needed a release.

Diggle came to him then and they followed their old patterns…both needing that release that wasn’t just physical but mental and emotional. Both required absolute trust in order to find that release and neither truly trusted anyone else.


End file.
